Christmas Dares and Wishes
by Ino Y. Uchiha
Summary: Sasuke was dared to kiss Ino under the mistletoe on Christmas Eve. Would he be able to pull it off? And will Ino’s Christmas wish be granted? Might contain some NaruHina and NejiTen. Slightly gay Shino. Slightly OC Sasuke in the ending part.


**A little late for this…But I never got to make my Christmas special. T^T**

**SUMMARY: Sasuke was dared to kiss Ino under the mistletoe on Christmas Eve. Would he be able to pull it off? And will Ino's Christmas wish be granted?**

**Might contain some NaruHina and NejiTen. Slightly gay Shino. Slightly OC Sasuke in the ending part.  


* * *

**

Christmas dares and wishes

By: Ino Y. Uchiha "Ami Sano"

* * *

**December 24, 20XX**

* * *

"Kiba, truth or dare?" Neji aksed the dog-boy.

"Truth." He said with a grin.

Neji then went on his thinking mode. "What is the biggest secret that you swore to never tell anyone?"

Kiba was sweating bullets. "Could I change mine to a dare?"

The Hyuga protégé smirked. "Too late for that. Now answer my question."

"Fine!" Kiba sighed in defeat as he inhaled again to get ready to answer. "...I used to drink water from the toilet when I was...4...And Akamaru too..."

The other guys tried hard not to laugh or say anything mean and just kept on eating those sugar cookies from earlier.

*MUNCH MUNCH MUNCH*

"Hey guys..." Sasuke started. "How did we get here again with these cookies in front of us?"

Everyone looked at the cookies they were holding, as if looking through a crystal ball that can show the past.

...

_=Aburame Residence 5:00 PM=_

_"Uh...why are we here?" Naruto asked, having no clue._

_"Truth or Dare at my house." He said bluntly. "(Said in a giddy mood) PLUS WE CAN EAT SUGAR-COATED COOKIES FOR MIDNIGHT SNACKS!"_

_"YAY! COOKIES!" Lee joined in and did a happy dance with Shino. **(Ami: Just remembered to give Lee some screentime)**_

_The guys sweat dropped for the 5th time._

_"Shino?" Naruto asked nervously._

_"Yes, Naruto-kun?" he asked sweetly._

_The blonde boy,as shocked as he is just stood there, mouth hanging in the air._

_Neji went and put a hand on Lee's ear. "I think Shino had an overdose of sugar..."_

_Lee, shrugging what Neji said pushed him away and had those fireballs in his eyes. "Shino-chan!"_

_The Hyuga protégé's head drooped. 'Great. _Another_ crazy guy...'_

**_~XOXO~_**

_=Shino's room 6:21 PM=_

_"So..." Shino said, getting too close to everyone else. "How were the cookies?"_

_"Great." Everyone lied._

_"You mean you liked it?" Shino said, getting something from behind him. "The you'll like this!"_

_How joyous. _Another_ bucket of sugar-coated cookies._

...

"Oh yeah...those cookies drove me nuts!" Kiba joked. "I wonder if there were almonds in there."

Shikamaru, after hearing what Kiba said, ran to the bathroom.

"What's going on with you, man?" The dog-boy asked.

He the simply replied. "Almonds. I'm allergic to _almonds_."

Naruto, Shino, Lee laughed at that. "How would there be any almonds if it was a sugar cookie?"

Shikamaru froze. "S-su-sugar c-cookie...?"

"Yeah. S-U-G-A-R-C-O-O-K-I-E-S." Neji spelled.

"Don't tell me you have an allergy to sugar too!" Kiba huffed.

"No I don't." The pineapple-head said. **(Shikamaru: HEY!)** "Chouji's gonna explode from too much sugar." while pointing to a bloating Chouji.

"WTF?!" Everybody else said altogether.

"COME ON PEOPLE! GIVE HIM MEDICINE OR SOMETHING!" Naruto shouted panicky.

Sasuke pointed to the door. "THERE'S NO WAY WE CAN MAKE IT. LET'S JUST GO!"** (Ami: ANOTHER person who needs screentime)**

"I can't hold on much longer!" Chouji said, holding his tummy.

"RUN!" Kiba said, getting hold of the door knob.

*BOOM!*

Chouji exhaled of relief. "Ahhh...."

"Eew! Man does that stink!"

**~XOXO~**

The guys evacuated to another house; due to the deadly air Chouji released because of um...stomach problems...

=Uchiha Mansion 6:53 PM=

"So..." Neji started. "...Let's go back to where we stopped on."

"Who's next?" Shikamaru asked.

Lee raised his hand. "OOH! ME! ME!"

Neji gestured Lee to come closer, to which he did. "Lee...Truth or dare?"

With those fireballs in his eyes again as a sign of determination, he said. "I would like the do both."

Everybody went silent.

"L-lee, you can only do one." Sasuke explained.

"Fine, fine. Truth."

Neji was about to say something when Shikamaru cut him to it. "Where would you most likely spend your Christmas Vacation?"

He guy striked a pose and showed off those shiny teeth of his. "At Guy-sensei's of course!"

Everybody else fell anime style

"I should have never asked." Shikamaru said. "Your turn Neji."

The Hyuga protégé was surprised that it was already his turn. "M-me?"

"Quit stuttering, Neji. You sound just like Hinata now..." Naruto teased. "Truth or dare?"

Way to say that to Hinata's cousin. Ooh, the blonde boy's gonna be dead. Not only for insulting Neji, but for insulting Hinata's stuttering.

Shrugging what Naruto said off, he flipped his hair and smirked confidently. "Dare."

Naruto had a huge grin on his face. What must this blonde boy have in store for Neji now? "I dare you to...date Tenten!"

"Psh. That will be easy." He said and went on his way to Tenten's house.

**~XOXO~**

=Meanwhile, in the other side of town...=

The girls were playing t or d too! Let's see what they have to do...

"Dare." Sakura said.

Ino rolled her eyes and mocked. "Ooh. Forehead's being a dare devil today..."

"Shut up pig!"

"Come on now guys!" Tenten said to cut off the two girls' fighting. "Now Sakura. I dare you to..."

"...dye your hair in a rainbow." Ino said deviously. "Oh, and let it be that way for a month."

"NO WAY!" THe pink-haired girl said. "I don't want to make a fool of myself by going out there with multi-colored hair!"

"But your hair is _already_ in an odd color. No one would ever suspect."

Sakura shook her head. "I don't care. I won't do it."

"Too bad Sakura..." Ino said, with pity. "...it would be fun...unless you wanted to steal Lee's green spandex and wear it for a yea--"

"NO MORE!" Sakura screamed. "I'd rather do the first one."

The blond kunoichi smirked. "This would be rather...amusing..."

**~XOXO~**

**_An hour later..._**

"I hate this." Sakura said and huffed.

Ino giggled. "No way. This is too funny!"

"For you. Not me."

"I don't care!"

"Y-you a-ac-act-actually l-look l-li-like a u-uni-unicorn n-no-now..." Hinata said honestly.

"I. Do not. Look like. A unicorn!" Sakura fired back. "I do not, got it?"

The blonde girl rolled her eyes. "Whatever, forehead."

"So..." Tenten said. "Who's next?"

"Uh...Tenten?" a voice from behind her said. She turned, only to make pearl-white eyes meet hazel-brown.

"N-Ne-Neji! I D-didn't s-see y-yo-you t-th-there!" Tenten stuttered.

"Wow Tenten..." Ino said sarcastically. "I never heard you stutter like _that._"

"S-shut u-up!" Tenten snapped.

"Even worse than Hinata..."

Now, both Tenten and Neji were glaring at her.

Ino tried her best to look innocent. "What?"

"N-Neji-san, w-why a-ar-are y-you h-he-here a-ag-agai-again?" Hinata asked, to get the tension out of the air.

The Hyuga protégé looked down. "You and me. Date tomorrow at 6." He said bluntly.

Tenten blushed. "I don't know what to--" then Ino nudged her. "Fine. I'll go out with you."

He nodded his head thanks and was about to leave when..."And I'm only doing this because of a dare, got it?"

Tenten looks like her life just ended.

"Oh and Sakura?" Neji said.

"Yes?"

"Your hair is better now that it used to be..." With that, he then left.

"WTF?!" Sakura shouted. Hinata and Ino come to keep her from killing Neji. "Let me at him!"

**~XOXO~  
**

=Back at Sasuke's house=

"So...what happened?" Naruto asked cheekily.

"She...said yes..." Neji blushed.

Everybody clapped.

"So, who's next?" Shikamaru asked.

Naruto, Lee, Shino and Chouji raised their hands. "ME!"

And so the games go on...

* * *

**December 25, 20XX**

* * *

=Konoha Street 8:00 AM=

Walking on the almost empty street, Naruto, Neji, Sasuke and the rest of the Konoha boys were heading towards Ichirakaru's.

"Neji got a date~! Neji got a date~!" Naruto said in a sing song, pissing the Hyuga protégé more.

"Shut up Na-ru-to."

"Oh yeah? And you're to tell me that, Nej-i H-yug-a!" The blonde boy stuck his tongue out at him. **(****Ami:**** are you trying it? If not, then **_**try**_**!)**

Neji smirked. "You said it all wrong."

"So what?"

"You suck." He continued. "You don't even have a date this Christmas."

"I _don't_ suck and I _do_ have a date."

Neji raised a brow. "And just _who _is this 'unlucky' woman?"

"Your cousin. Hinata." He said with a foxy grin on his face. **(Ami: O...kay...? so this is the 2ND time Neji encountered a blond that with them, talking about Hinata)**

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!"

Naruto sweat dropped. "Uh…I have to go guys…"

He sped off in a flick, with Neji still in shock after hearing the news.

"HEY! COME BACK HERE BEFORE I CATCH YOU!" The Hyuga protégé said, catching up with the blonde boy. "You'll have to receive some beating first before you even touch Hinata!"

"Come on now Neji! Stop being over-protective!"

"No I'm not! Now come back here so I can break your BONES!"

"NEVER!" Naruto said and ran off. With Neji close behind.

**~XOXO~**

**_An hour later..._**

"I'M GONNA GET YOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" Neji shouted.

The blonde boy began to run faster. "NO YOU WON'T!"

"SLOW DOWN!"

"NO!"

The rest of the guys sweat dropped. When will these boys lose their energy?

"Please stop. Both of you." Kiba begged desperately. "Chouji's DYING!"

"Not until I catch this blonde date of my cousin!" Neji said still running off to catch Naruto. "Give me another hour to catch him."

"Man! You've just been running in circles! We need to go. Chouji's in need for some food and water." Shikamaru complained.

"ANOTHER HOUR!"

Chouji fainted. **(Ami: Poor Chouji...and after what happened at Shino's too!)**

The guys (except for Naruto and Neji) rushed to fan him.

Chouji woke up. "W-what happened?"

"Hold on Chouji! Just another hour." Neji shouted from the background.

Chouji fainted again.

The guys fanned faster.

**~XOXO~**

_**A **_**minute**_** later...**_

"I...I quit..." Both Naruto and Neji said, panting.

Chouji (miraculously) woke up again. "FINALLY! Onto the ramen bar for us!"

He the sped off in a flash, and the rest of the guys were surprised. Because for a fa--I mean chubby guy, he sure ran fast.

"I thought you said another hour." Sasuke said.

Neji looked to his side. "Hn."

"Whatever. Let's GOOO!" Kiba exclaimed. "Food is on me."

**~XOXO~**

=Ichirakaru Ramen Bar 9:31 AM= **(Ami: What? It takes 30 minutes to get to there in my story! And if you don't get what I mean, look at the time tables)**

"EATING TIME!" Naruto said joyously while splitting his chopsticks in two.

The boys ate silently until Kiba decided to break the silence.

"Chouji, my man. Say, how many ramen bowls did you finish already?" He asked, looking back and forth at Chouji and the discarded bowls on the counter while holding his wallet.

"About 6 or so..."

The dog-doy then turned to Naruto, his face forming a frown, seeing the many stacks of bowls on the floor. "Naruto, how many--"

"148...149...150..." the boys chanted.

"WTF?!" Kiba exclaimed."Neji! You shouldn't have chased him. Now look! He's making me lose all my mon--"

"What?" Neji looked at Kiba innnocently. "It was just 9,998 bowls!"

The boy huddled to a corner. "Goodbye money. Kiba and Wally (What he calls his wallet) will miss you."

The other boys (not including Chouji, Neji and Naruto) sweat dropped for the 3rd time that day.

"K-kiba..." Shino approached to Kiba put a hand on him.

But Kiba stood up all too quickly and raised his wallet, Wally up to his head. "We will meet again someday..somehow...somewhere...out there..." **(Ami: BTW, the last part with the someday etc. is from a song)**

"STOP THE DRAMA NOW!" Shino shouted and punched the dog-boy's head with a bonking sound. "It's getting annoying."

"Money is the answer...to buy the so many things I wanted now...so I won't have to work for more money~!" Kiba sung. **(Ami: Again, from another song. 'Love it the answer')**

"QUIT SINGING! You're voice will ruin our eardrums!" Naruto said, his hands on his ears.

**~XOXO~**

After one more song of goodbye, Kiba went to pay his bill, only to have Ichirakaru to make him do the dishes.

"The money isn't enough..." Kiba cried. "Help me guys!"

Naruto just grinned. "Thanks for paying for us. We have to um...leave!" He said and left with the other guys.

"DON'T LEAVE ME!"

**~XOXO~**

=Barbecue stand 9:52 AM=

"I still can't believe you are going on a date with Neji" Sakura squealed.

"But it's not really like that." The chocolate-haired girl said sadly. "He only did this for a stupid dare."

"D-don't b-be s-sad n-now, T-Tenten-san." Hinata said.

"Thanks."

"And besides..." Ino then looked at Sakura mischievously. "Almost everyone of us did a dare too, right?"

Sakura's vein popped. "And is it my fault now that my hair is in a rainbow?"

"Yeah." The blond grinned. "Because you _fell _for it!"

Sakura then had an idea. "Hey! Ino didn't get to get asked yet!"

"WHAT?!"

Tenten nodded. "Yup. and she's the only one left..."

"I-I s-su-suppose w-we c-could..."

"NO NO NO!!!" Ino screamed.

Sakura smiled evilly. "Ino, Truth or dare?"

"I uh..." She looked around the place before answering. "Truth."

"Are you wishing _Sasuke _will ask you on a date today?"

"N-NO!" She said. "And that could only happen if _Sasuke _gets dare to do so...just like Tenten."

**~XOXO~  
**

"Sasuke, truth or dare?" Neji asked.

"WHAT?! ME ALREADY?!"

Everybody nodded. "Yup"

"Now." Neji started. " Truth or dare?"

The Uchiha heir smirked. "Dare."

"I dare you to..." Neji (pretended) to think of something. "...kiss Ino under the mistletoe _tonight._"

Sasuke looked at all of them suspiciously. "You all did this on purpose, ne?"

Naruto nervously laughed. "We _don't _know what you're talking about! Right guys?"

"Uh..."

Sasuke sighed. "Fine. I'll do it."

**~XOXO~**

=Hyuga Mansion 6:00 PM=

**(Ami: There's a party going on)**

With their dates, they go into the big dance floor.

Except for Ino, of course.

She had been waiting for at least _one _person to ask her out. But nobody pitched in to do so. Not even Sasuke.

So she sat there in the table, envious of all the girls with dates.

_' wish I had one too...'_

Just then, she felt a presence behind her.

She turned, only to see the person she least expected. "Oh. Hi, Sasuke-kun."

"Hn."

"..."

"So..." The raven-haired boy u=rubbed the back of his neck. "Would you care to have a dance?"

"I..." She then stopped, as something was going on her mind. "I would like to."

Taking the boy's hand, they walked to the dance floor and well, danced.

While dancing, Sasuke thought of starting off a conversation. "Ino..."

"Hm?"

"Do you have a date today?"

The blond's heart raced. _'Finally...my wish is coming true!'_

"N-no...why?"

"I was going to--WHY IS SAKURA'S HAIR IN A UNICORN STYLE?!" He asked, changing the subject.

Sakura, hearing what Sasuke said, glared at him. "I. Do not. Look like. A UNICORN!"

Ino sweat dropped. "Long story..."

"Anyways, I was about to--I THOUGH TEMARI WAS IN SUNA!"

Ino _double _sweat dropped. "She's doing to spend Christmas here..."

"Oh..." Sasuke said. "As I was saying, I wanna ask you--EVEN AKAMARU HAS A DATE!"

"I know." she simply said, about to be annoyed. "Now. back to what you were gonna say..."

"Yeah. About that..." Sasuke said, rubbing the back of his neck again. "I...forgot..."

"WHAT?!" Ino asked and said at the same time. "You...forgot?!"

"Y-yeah..."

"YOU WERE ABOUT TO ASK ME SOMETHING!" Ino is almost losing patience.

"Now I remember!" He said. "I wanted yo to know that I--A MISTLETOE!" he shouted.

Ino's paitence wore off.

"What going on with you Sasuke-dammit!" She exclaimed and pulled him into a kiss.

He was shocked but kissed back anyway.


End file.
